


Equal and Opposite

by Orokiah



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2012, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orokiah/pseuds/Orokiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Leon have hardly anything in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hex and all characters are the property of Shine Group and Sky One.
> 
> Context: After season two.
> 
> Originally written some time in 2006.

If Ella were a real seventeen-year-old instead of pretending to be one, maybe she and Leon would have more in common. Because really, when she considers it, they have hardly _anything_. A war to fight, a friendship with Thelma, the fact they attended the same school for six eventful months: beyond that, nothing at all.

  


Ella has travelled the world, lived in a dozen different countries during her life and through the events of several different centuries. The most Leon knows about geography is that Japan is where all the best comic books come from, and his grasp of history is even sketchier.

Ella has been killing for hundreds of years, but lived far enough outside normal life to not remember who Lara Croft was, until a gleeful Thelma procured a poster. Leon enjoys playing bloody computer games, but still gets squeamish at the thought of beheading a succubus.

Ella has had so many lovers she’s lost count, yet she can name the friends she’s made on the fingers of a hand. Leon can count only her as a lover, but he seems to possess more friends than one individual could possibly need. 

  


There are times she wonders what it is that drew them together, and what there is to keep them together when the war is over, and Thelma is gone, and they run out of stories about those shared six months at Medenham. The differences between them should be overwhelming: _are_ overwhelming. And yet, somehow, they are making them work.

  


Leon learns to accept that there were men before him – is very keen indeed to find out about the women – and stops being so jealous. Ella insists on him telling her about the girls he groped and snogged before her, and even though she’s the only one he’s ever slept with, she is strangely envious of them, and not at all impressed with him.

Leon’s not a natural fighter, but by the time Ella’s finished training him he makes a passable impression of one. Ella is too experienced a killer to be anything but ruthlessly efficient, but because Leon has a heart it thaws her own a little; she learns to see her victims as real people, who lived real lives, and weren’t given any more choice about dying than she was about killing them.

Leon gets good at history, 1559 onwards in particular, and proves a talented linguist too when Ella teaches him some Japanese he won’t find in comic books. Ella acquaints herself with graphic novels and Playstations, and proves hopeless at killing people made from pixels instead of flesh and blood.

  


If Ella were a real seventeen-year-old instead of pretending to be one, maybe she and Leon would have more in common. But really, when she considers it, it hardly matters. Because there is something else they share; one of the most important things there can be, gluing them together. It’s love: and if they didn’t have that, they really would have nothing at all.

  



End file.
